1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to the area of Global Positioning System (GPS). In particular, the present invention is related to electronically generated map with one or more objects therein being realistic.
2. Description of Related Art
The Global Positioning System (GPS) is the only fully functional Global Navigatio Satellite System (GNSS). Utilizing a constellation of at least 24 medium Earth orbit satellites that transmit precise microwave signals, the system enables a GPS receiver to determine its location, speed and direction.
A GPS receiver calculates its position by measuring the distance between itself and three or more GPS satellites. Measuring the time delay between transmission and reception of each GPS microwave signal gives the distance to each satellite, since the signal travels at a known speed. The signals also carry information about the locations of the satellites. By determining the position of, and distance to, at least three satellites, the receiver can compute its position using trilateration.
GPS receivers are being widely used in automobiles and help drivers find where they want to go. A GPS receiver typically presents a map on which a location of the GPS receiver itself is represented. FIG. 1 shows a common electronically generated 2D map. The map style remains the same regardless it is a day time or evening time. Such a display is considered boring. There is a need for techniques that produce an electronically and artificially generated map more adaptable with the surrounding (e.g., time or weather) or individual preference.